¿Que fue lo que paso?
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Karamatsu, harto del trato de sus hermanos, se va de la casa y termina viviendo con unos amigos, quienes se preguntas que fue lo que paso pero lo ayudaran en todo…Pero, ¿los hermanos Matsuno se quedaran de brazos cruzados ante la falta de su hermanos "doloroso"?
1. El comienzo

**Mica: ¡Hola gente! Sinceramente, tenía esto en mente y me anime a escribirlo. Sé que esto quedo algo (muy) corto pero los próximos capítulos serán más largos…o lo mejor que pueda. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Espero que lo disfruten y lo continuare lo más pronto posible ¡Adiós!**

 **PD-1: Perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos**

 **PD-2: Hiro y Hiroko sin mios, el resto son de sus dueños XD**

 **PD-3: ¡Dejen comentarios! ^_^**

* * *

La noche era tranquila, las estrellas brillantes acompañaban a la luna en el cielo. El sonido de los autos y algunos gritos eran lo único que rompía el silencio.

-Que sueño~- gruño Chibita cruzado de brazos, intentando inútilmente no dormirse

-Yo también tengo sueño- bostezo su acompañante, estirando un poco las mangas de su campera. Hacia frio en esos momentos. –Pero no te preocupes…*bostezo*…Onii-chan vendrá dentro de poco y nos podremos ir-

-Aja…espero que se apresure- murmuro con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió de golpe cuando algo se escuchó. –¿Pero qué…?- a lo lejos se podía ver un figura tambalearse de un lado al otro, hasta chocar contra un basurero y dejarse caer al piso de golpe. –Quédate aquí- camino hacia el caído. –Hey amigo, ¿estas…?- se calló de golpe. –¡¿K-Karamatsu?!- ahí estaba el chico, tirado en el piso y sucio por completo, con la ropa algo rota.

-¡¿N-Nii-san?!- Hiroko no tardo mucho en estar a su lado. Antes de poder tocarlo, se tapó la nariz haciendo una mueca. –Huele muy mal…- miro al auto que recién llegaba. –¡Onii-chan!- agito los brazos, llamando la atención de la persona que bajaba del vehículo.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- Chibita lo levanto ligeramente, haciendo uso de su autocontrol para ignorar el olor. Karamatsu abrió uno de sus ojos, los miro y se dejó caer a la inconciencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Hiro se les acerco rápidamente, mirando al pobre chico.

-No lo sé- ambos negaron.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí- hablo ella con preocupación. Corrió y volvió con su mochila, sacando unas toallas color celeste.

-Abre la puerta del auto, Hiroko- hablo el mayor envolviendo al chico con la toalla y alzándolo. Ella corrió y le hizo caso, mientras que Chibita suspiro. Vio algo en el piso y lo agarro, guardándolo en su bolsillo y apurándose para cerrar y guardar su negocio. Apenas termino, corrió al auto y se subió.

-¿Crees…que este bien?- pregunto Hiroko con la voz temblorosa, mirando al chico acostado en la parte de atrás y con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del más bajo. Karamatsu dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza, haciendo que el conductor apretara ligeramente el volante.

-No tengo idea…- Chibita saco lo que se le había caído al chico, frunciendo el ceño. –…pero debe estar relacionado con ellos- se lo paso a la chica: era una foto de los sextillizos Matsuno, todos sonriendo enormemente pero Karamatsu estaba rayado por completo con fibra negra. Nadie dijo nada, solamente se escuchaban la respiración forzosa del Matsuno azul y roto.


	2. Kara despierta

**Mica: ¡Hola gente, ya regrese! Espero que el segundo capítulo les guste y subiré el tercero apenas lo termina. Por cierto, ¡FELICES VACACIONES DE JULIO! ^_^**

 **PD: Solo Hiro y Hiroko son completamente míos XD**

 **Hiro: él tiene cabello negro y ojos celestes.**

 **Hiroko: tiene el cabello largo y negro, uno de sus ojos es azul y el otro de color caramelo.**

* * *

Hiroko salía de su habitación con una sonrisa, acomodándose la remera floreada y los shorts de jean que tenía puesto. Paso las manos por su cabello mojado, deteniéndose de golpe al entrar a la sala.

-¿Onii-chan?- él estaba ahí, sentado en una silla contra la pared y cruzado de brazos, profundamente dormido. Ladeo la cabeza y se acercó, picándole ligeramente la mejilla. –Despierta Hiro- bufo cuando no obtuvo respuesta. –¡Hiro Onii-chan!- exclamo, observando con diversión como el mayor se sobresaltaba e iba directamente al piso, dejando escapar un bufido. –Lo siento…- rio sin poder evitarlo.

-No, no lo haces- se sentó, dejando escapar un profundo bostezo. –No era necesario despertarme así, ¿sabes?-

-Lo sé y lo siento en serio- se cruzó de brazos. –Pero Onii-chan, ¿Qué haces durmiendo en una silla en la sala cuando tiene una cómoda cama tu habitación?-

-Me levante a la mitad de la noche…- se rasco la nuca. –…y escuche ruidos, así que vine a ver…Karamatsu estaba removiéndose mucho y ardiendo de fiebre y me quede a vigilarlo por las dudas-

-Ya veo…- murmuro pensativa.

-Buen día- bostezo Chibita con cara de dormido total. –¿El idiota no ha despertado?-

-No…solo espero que lo haga pronto o tendremos que llevarlo con un doctor- el mayor suspiro, levantándose y estirándose lentamente.

-Pues bien…mientras él duerme, yo me iré- hablo la chica acercándose a la puerta con una cartera pequeña cruzada.

-Espera un momento…- Hiro se le acerco rápidamente. –…¿a dónde crees que vas?-

-Al centro- se colocó unas zapatillas, sonriéndole a su hermano. –Nii-san necesitara ropa para cuando despierte…porque la que tiene puesta, ira directamente al basurero apenas pueda-

-Hiroko…- suspiro lentamente.

-¡Espera!- Chibita corrió hacia una habitación, volviendo con otra remera y su billetera en mano. –Vamos, comprare algo para el almuerzo-

-Chicos, esperen…- Hiro suspiro ligeramente.

-Onii-chan, Karamatsu nos necesita y nada de lo que digas podrá evitar que lo ayude- ella se mantuvo firme, haciendo un puchero infantil.

-No te lo iba a impedir- rio el mayor sin poder evitarlo. –Solo te iba a decir que le traigas zapatos y máquinas de afeitar- le extendió dinero.

-Ho…¡claro Onii-chan!- lo agarro rápidamente y abrió la puerta. –¡Adiós!-

-¡Espérame tonta!- Chibita la siguió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando al mayor riéndose ligeramente.

-¿Qué te habrá pasado, Kara?- dejo escapar un suspiro, caminando a la cocina y volviendo con algo de comer en manos, sentándose cerca del sillón y prendiendo la televisión.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¡Onii-chan, ya llegamos!- Hiroko y Chibita entraron por la puerta, sus manos llenas de bolsas.

-Hola chicos- les sonrío el chico ayudándolos con las bolsas.

-¿Dónde está Kara-boy?- Chibita enarco una ceja al no verlo acostado en el sillón.

-Vomitando en el baño- suspiro ligeramente. –Se despertó justo antes de que llegaran- los recién llegados hicieron una mueca.

-Pues…mientras tú te encargas de él, yo iré a lavar esta ropa para Nii-san- sonrío Hiroko con las bolsas en mano y empezando a caminar.

-Yo me encargo del almuerzo, tonto- Chibita camino hacia la cocina.

-Gracias Chibita…- Hiro suspiro y camino hacia el baño, entrando y observando al cansado chico sentado en el piso, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pequeña habitación. –¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como basura…- gruño desviando la mirada.

-Eso es lógico- cerro la puerta. –Nos diste un buen susto- se arrodillo para mirarlo a los ojos. Karamatsu lo miro un momento, suspirando ligeramente.

-Lo lamento my friend…no fue mi intención- le sonrío enormemente, haciendo al mayor fruncir el ceño.

-Levántate…te vas a bañar y tiraremos esa ropa- ordeno levantándose.

-Ammm…Hiro…yo…- se quedó callado, sus mejillas sucias sonrojándose un poco.

-Sí, sí, sí…sé que no puedes moverte bien por ti mismo- lo ayudo a levantarse, viendo las piernas del chico temblando. Lo sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, sacándole el buzo y la remera, tirándoles a un costado. –¿Hace cuánto que no comes bien?- pregunto al verlo más flaco de lo que recordaba.

-No sé…- se encogió de hombros. Después de unos minutos, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando su cuerpo entro en la tina. El silencio reino en la habitación por completo.

 ** _Momentos después_**

-Permiso, Onii-chan- entro lentamente a la habitación, sonriendo al ver a Karamatsu con una bata azulada y la cara afeitada. –Hola Nii-san- dejo la ropa a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza y enterrando su rostro en su hombro. –Qué alivio…que estés bien-

-Lamento haberte asustado, little girl- le devolvió el gesto, apretándola firmemente. Se separaron y sonrieron, el momento roto por el sonido del estómago del chico. –L-Lo s-siento…- rio con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes- rio Hiroko. –Chibita dijo que el almuerzo está listo, así que cámbiate y los esperamos en la mesa- salió de la habitación. Karamatsu y Hiro no tardaron mucho en sentarse junto a la chica, esperando la deliciosa comida que el más bajo les hizo. –¿Estas cómodo con eso?- pregunto viéndolo con lo que compro.

-Sí, muchas gracias- Karamatsu ahora vestía unos jeans, una remera negras con el dibujo de una calavera blanca en frente y una campera azulada abierta.

-Aquí tienen- Chibita les dejo un plato en frente de cada uno, sentándose por ultimo. La comida paso en silencio, los tres viendo al chico comer casi con desesperación. –Tranquilo tonto, te vas a atragantar-

-O volver a vomitar que es peor- agrego Hiroko viendo que terminaba el segundo plato.

-Lo siento chicos…yo…- se limpió la boca.

-No te disculpes, solo come despacio o te hará mal- sonrío Hiro, dejando un tercer plato frente al chico.

-Nii-san…sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea ¿verdad?- hablo la chica después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Lo sé- dejo el plato vacío a un lado. –Ustedes…¿realmente estaban preocupados?-

-Eso es una pregunta tonta, ¿sabes?- Chibita se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Claro que estábamos preocupados!- Hiroko frunció el ceño. –Te desmayaste cerca del puesto de Chibita y te veías muy sucio…maltratado…- se calló de repente.

-Y-Yo…l-lo siento…- las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Karamatsu, quien intentaba inútilmente secarlas. –S-Soy…s-solo un estorbo- Hiro y Hiroko iban a decir algo pero Chibita se les adelanto.

-No digas eso, idiota- se levantó y se le acerco, cruzado de brazos. –Eres el más decente de los sextillizos imbéciles- se sintió bien al ver que el chico sonreía ligeramente. –Vamos, ven aquí tonto- abrió los brazos, sintiendo casi de inmediato como los brazos de Karamatsu lo rodeaban y aplastaba contra su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro. Su llanto solamente aumento cuando sintió la mano de Hiroko en su espalda y la de Hiro en su cabeza, dándole el poyo que necesitaba en esos momentos.


	3. ¡Nueva oportunidad!

**Mica: ¡Hola! Espero que esto les guste y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **PD: Hayashi es un apellido común y significa bosque.**

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Karamatsu vivía con ellos pero no salía para nada más que comer o ir al baño. Habían intentado todo para que saliera de la casa pero el chico se había negado, sonriéndoles con falsedad y encerrándose en el cuarto en el que siempre se quedaba cuando iba. Se rindieron y dejaron de insistir pero nunca lo dejaban solo, siempre había alguien en la casa por si las dudas.

Dentro del cuarto, Karamatsu se sentía horrible, la imagen que el espejo le devolvía era miserable, débil…estúpida y dolorosa. Su usual sonrisa falsa ya no tenía fuerzas para aparecer en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas, sus ojos se veían opacos e irritados, las ojeras bien marcadas que tenía hacían sobresalir sus ojos. La habitación, usualmente ordenada, era un completo desastre. Alzo la mano y la estampo con fuerza contra el espejo, ni siquiera el dolor físico lo hacía olvidar el dolor de su corazón roto. Pudo escuchar gritos que lo llamaban por su nombre, el como la puerta se abría de golpe, podía sentir unas manos sujetarlo con firmeza pero no se detuvo, lucho hasta que todo se volvió confuso y negro.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¿Quieres hablar con nosotros?- pregunto Hiro rompiendo el silencio. Estaban en el sillón, el de azul en medio del Hiro y Chibita, mientras que Hiroko estaba sentada en el piso de piernas cruzadas.

-Yo…- Karamatsu suspiro, sus ojos fijos en las vendas que rodeaban sus puños. –Osomatsu había ganado un apuesta y fuimos con Chibita a celebrar…era tarde, yo no había tomado casi nada así que…me ocupe de que todos llegaran a bien a la casa. En el camino hablaban tonterías…cosas sin sentido- sonrío ligeramente al recordarlo pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. –Cuando llegamos a la casa, los escuche hablar…decían que yo era un estorbo…que no serbia para nada…que toda mi vida seria "doloroso" y que jamás encontraría a alguien que me quisiera…- apretó los puños, frunciendo el ceño. –…que hubiera sido mejor que sean quintillizos que sextillizos- bajo la cabeza. –Intente hacer como si nada, como siempre pero…¡a ellos no les importo nada!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, casi arrancándose los pelos. –¡Lo volvieron a decir!…¡Ni siquiera les importo si yo hubiera comido o no!-

-Nii-san…- la chica intento detenerlo.

-¡Yo podría estar muerto y ellos ni siquiera lo notarían!- respiraba agitadamente. –Me decidí…decidí cumplir su deseo de ser quintillizos…después de todo…- rio tristemente. –¿A quién le importaría si yo me voy?-

-Espero que no lo digas en serio, idiota- gruño Chibita cruzado de brazos.

-A nosotros nos importas- Hiro llevo su mano al cabello del chico, tranquilizándolo un poco. –Te queremos mucho y tu tendrías que saberlo mejor que nadie- le beso la frente con cariño.

-G-Gracias…- les sonrío débilmente.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto Chibita.

-C-Creo que…empezar de nuevo- suspiro.

-Así se habla- sonrió el Hiro. –Nosotros te ayudaremos a seguir adelante- Hiroko se paró de la nada y salió de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra. Volvió rápidamente, parándose frente al chico con una mirada decidida en el rostro.

-¿L-Little girl…?- cerro los ojos cuando ella acerco su mano, abriéndolos al sentir algo frio haciendo contacto con la piel de su cuello. –¿Q-Que…?- colgando en su cuello había un collar de acero quirúrgico con un dije redondo con el dibujo de un árbol y con piedritas azuladas a su alrededor.

-Si vas a empezar de nuevo, serás parte de nuestra familia- ella sonrío dulcemente. Karamatsu ladeo la cabeza, su mano aun sujetando el dije con confusión.

-Es el símbolo de nuestra familia- rio Hiro. –Nuestro apellido significa bosque…el dibujo del árbol ha estado en nuestra familia durante mucho tiempo, así que nuestros padres compraron los collares- saco el collar de su remera. Era el mismo pero con las piedras de color blanco. Ella también lo saco, las piedras eran de diferentes colores.

-¡Chibita también tiene uno!- rio ella lanzándose sobre el mencionado.

-¡E-Espera, suéltame!- intento alejarse pero termino suspirando, viendo como la chica sacaba el collar, el cual tenía las piedras de color negro claro.

-Y-Yo…gracias chicos, en serio- sonrío Karamatsu ligeramente, sus dedo acariciando lentamente el dije.

-¡Bienvenido a la familia Hayashi, Nii-san!- sonrío la chica alzando los brazos. El chico rio ligeramente.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto al sentir las manos de la chica agarrándole del brazo, arrastrándole a la puerta.

-Al centro~- rio poniéndose unos zapatos que estaban en la entrada. –Un amigo mío se hizo espacio en su horario para hacerte un corte de pelo porque, sin ofender Nii-san, tu cabello se ve horriblemente largo y desprolijo-

-Creo que tienes razón- rio pasándose una mano por su cabello después de ponerse los zapatos. No sabia en que momento la chica le había arreglado una cita con un peluquero pero no le preguntaría.

-¡Vamos Karamatsu Nii-san!- sonrío ella abriendo la puerta.

-Kara…- murmuro el chico llamando la atención. –Soy Kara Hayashi ahora- les sonrío enormemente.

-¡Yay!- festejo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues…esto habrá que festejarlo Kara-boy- sonrío Chibita.

-Vamos, yo invito- Hiro cerró la puerta tras él y empezó a caminar con los demás atrás. Karamatsu…no…Kara rio con diversión, le alegraba tener quienes se preocupen por él y que lo apoyasen siempre.


	4. Nuevo peinado

**Mica: Hola gente, volví con otro capítulo que espero les guste. Solo les quiero aclarar unas cosas:**

 **-Info-chan es una tienda que yo invente, donde se vende cosas de anime y cualquier otra revista**

 **-Kise, Hiroko y Hiro son totalmente míos ^_^**

 **-Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

 **-No olviden dejar comentarios, por favor**

 **Ahora sí, ¡disfruten! ^_^**

* * *

-Vamos apúrate Nii-san- hablo Hiroko tironeando de su mano.

-Tranquila little girl- sonrío Kara con diversión. –¿Por qué tan apurada?-

-Porque…no sé- rio ella. –Es divertido hacerte correr- el chico rio ante eso. –Por cierto…¡amo lo que hiciste con tu cabello~!- canturreo caminando más despacio.

-Gracias- su cabello había sido ligeramente cortado y estaba algo despeinado, con unos reflejos y un mechón de su flequillo teñidos de azul. –Realmente tu amigo es muy hábil siendo peluquero-

-Sip, él nos arregla el cabello a Onii-chan y a mí- sonrío ella deteniéndose frente a un lugar, sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta.

-¿Y…por qué Hiro no vino?- pregunto cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Él compra la comida para la casa y yo arreglo la mercancía recién llegada en la tienda…ese es el trato- ella se encogió de hombros. –No me gusta ir al súper- hizo una mueca prendiendo la luz. –Ahora si…¡Bienvenido a Info-chan!- Kara dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Hace meses que no venía- vio a su alrededor, agarrando una revista y ojeándola, sonriendo con algo de tristeza al darse cuenta de que era una de las revistas de moda que a él tanto le encantaban. –No ha cambiado mucho- dejo la revista en su lugar.

-Si…salvo por eso- la chica apunto a un lado, los ojos del chico agrandándose un poco al ver la cantidad de productos de Nya-chan. –Hay mucha gente que le gusta y…hay días en los que es lo que más se vende-

-Vaya…a my brother Choromatsu le encantaría ver esto- hizo una ligera mueca. Agarro de manera distraída una bincha con orejas color violeta, dejando escapar una risa apagada.

-¿Estas bien?- Hiroko apoyo su mano en su hombro, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Si…es solo que…- rio algo nervioso. –Recuerdo que cuando éramos más chicos, Ichimatsu estaba algo triste y todos nos pusimos una de estas de diferentes colores para animarlo- esta vez, se veía un poco más contento. –¡No nos dejó sacárnoslas durante dos días!- rio.

-Lindo recuerdo- sonrío ella viendo como el chico devolvía la bincha a su lugar. –Hiro Onii-chan y Chibita una vez se vistieron de animales para hacerme sentir mejor- rio ligeramente. –Aún tengo una foto de ambos con esos trajes- ambos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡T-Tienes que muéstramela!- hablo el chico entre risas.

-¡L-Lo hare, lo hare!- ella suspiro, una sonrisa pintada aun en su rostro. –Pero no puedes decírselos, es mi arma secreta de convencimiento-

-Muy bien, lo prometo- Kara le giño el ojo. –Ahora…¿Qué tenemos que hacer, little girl?-

-Ho cierto- ella empezó a caminar. –Solamente tenemos que abrir unas cajas y ubicar lo que hay dentro…fácil, ¿no?- le giño el ojo, abriendo una puerta y dejando ver varias cajas apiladas.

-Pues…¡empecemos~!- Kara corto la cinta y abrió una de las cajas, sus ojos brillando al ver su contenido. Hiroko rio al ver su expresión, totalmente divertida.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¡Onii-chan!- Hiro se dio la vuelta, sonriendo al verla acercarse. –Lamento la tardanza, nos entretuvimos-

-Ya me di cuenta- rio al ver que Kara tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa boba pintada en su rostro, un peluche de Pikachu apresado entre sus brazos. –¿Esos son de…?-

-Sip, Nii-san quedo encantado en cuanto abrió la caja- ella se encogió de hombros. –Aunque…¡yo creo que es súper tierno!- sonrío enormemente.

-Si…como un niño muy tierno- rio Hiro acercándose al chico y despeinándolo aún más, llamándole la atención. Con una sonrisa malvada, le beso la frente. Ambos se rieron al ver como el chico se avergonzaba, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo al instante.

-M-My friend Hiro, eso no es necesario- frunció graciosamente el ceño.

-Lo sé…- sonrío con diversión. –…pero es divertido molestarte-

-¡Oigan tortolos!- rio la chica. –Tengo hambre y recuerden que hoy trabajare toda la tarde, así que apúrense- dio medio vuelta, enfilando a un pequeño restaurante.

-Vamos, Chibita debe estar esperándonos- Hiro, con su brazo alrededor de Kara, empezó a caminar.

-E-Espera…- se detuvo a pocos pasos. –No puedo entrar con él- Kara miro a su peluche.

-No te preocupes, lo dejo en el auto- Hiro agarro al Pikachu y empezó a caminar. –De paso busco mi celular…vete adentro y espérame junto a los demás- se alejó a paso rápido.

-¡Ven Nii-san, te quiero presentar a alguien!- Kara sacudió la cabeza, entrando rápidamente al lugar y acercándose a la chica. –Él es Kise, un amigo nuestro y su padre es el dueño del restaurante- señalo a un chico rubio y de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro. –Kise, él es Kara-

-Mucho gusto- sonrío Kara.

-Igualmente pequeño- el chico se tensó cuando Kise empezó a caminar a su alrededor, analizándolo con la mirada. –Vaya Hiroko, te tengo envidia…no sé cómo haces para conocer chicos tan tiernos como estos- Kara sintió la mano ajena en su cabeza, despeinándolo ligeramente. –Relájate pequeño, yo no muerdo…- le sonrío ligeramente. –…por ahora-

-Aléjate de él- de un solo golpe, Kise se encontraba lejos de Kara. –No acoses a Nii-san, Kise-Baka- gruño Hiroko con el ceño fruncido.

-Ho vamos…no seas mezquina- el rubio le saco la lengua. –¿Ni siquiera me puedes prestar a tu hermano?-

-¡Kise-Baka!- cuando Hiro entro, no pudo evitar reír: Kise estaba tirado con un gran chichón en la cabeza y los ojos en espiral, Hiroko estaba parada a su lado con el puño en alto y el ceño fruncido, y Chibita palmeaba el brazo de Kara que se mantenía quieto y en silencio.

-¿Qué paso?- enarco una ceja acercándose.

-El tonto se lo busco- Chibita se encogió de hombros.

-Hay Kise…- Hiro negó lentamente con la cabeza. –…jamás aprendes, ¿verdad?-

-¡Es que no puedo evitarlo!- el grito del rubio resonó por el lugar.


	5. ¡Nuevo trabajo!

**Mica: ¡Hola gente! Solo quería decirles que en el próximo capítulo ya aparecerán los otros Matsuno ^_^**

 **PD: ME siguen quedando muy cortos TT-TT**

* * *

-Y, en resumen, eso fue lo que paso- Hiro jugo con el vaso de manera distraída.

-Vaya…triste historia- murmuro Kise. –Esos cinco sí que deben ser unos idiotas-

-Siempre lo fueron, así que no me sorprende- gruño Hiroko.

-¿Y cómo le va yendo?- pregunto el rubio mientras apoya sus brazos en la mesa.

-Bastante bien hasta ahora- miraron a Kara, quien hablaba animadamente con uno de los empleados del lugar, aprovechando que o había mucha gente que atender. –Hay momentos en los que esta triste pero es parte del proceso-

-En serio, ¿Quién con medio cerebro quería dañar a ese pequeño ángel?- Kise se veía enfadado pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

-No lo sabemos- ella se encogió de hombros, para después mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. –Ahora, Kise-kun, ¿Qué es eso de pequeño ángel?- enarco una ceja.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? No pudo mentir- él sonrío con malicia. –Además, no es mi culpa que tu tengas un imán para los chicos tiernos- esquivo como si nada la servilleta hecha un bollo. –Me encanta conocerte, no sabes cuánto te adoro Hiroko-chan~-

-A veces te odio…- suspiro ella.

-Me siento alagado~- rio divertido ante la mueca de la chica. –Pero, volviendo al tema: si necesitan algo o si puedo ayudar a que ese niño se sienta completamente bien, solo avísenme- los hermanos abrieron la boca para decir algo pero…

-En realidad…puedes ayudarme con algo- no sabían en que momento Kara se les había acercado.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer, pequeño?- Kise enarco una ceja pero tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo…me dijeron que este lugar tiene un puesto bacante para mesero y me gustaría…Ammm…- Kara metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, inseguro de como terminar la frase.

-Claro que puedes trabajar aquí, si eso te hace sentir mejor- los ojos de Kara brillaron, mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. –Además…- Kise se levantó. –…no puedo decirle que no a una cara tan tierna- Kara rio, sintiendo unas manos agarrarlo por las mejillas y una nariz ajena frotarse contra la suya.

-Nii-san…- los hermanos lo miraban con ligeras sonrisas. –¿Estás seguro que quieres trabajar aquí?-

-¡Claro que sí!- asintió con entusiasmo. –Quiero ayudarlos en la casa y en todo lo que pueda…¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo prometo!-

-Lo sabemos- sonrío Hiro. –Ahora vamos a casa, dentro de poco empezara la hora de abrir la tienda-

-Ni me lo digas…- ella hizo una mueca, viendo re reojo el reloj que marcaba las 14:30.

-¡Ho no!- Kara salió corriendo del lugar. –¡Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir!- los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, confundidos.

-Vayan con él, luego les mando un mensaje con sus horarios- les sonrío Kise, viendo como ellos asentían y seguían al chico rápidamente.

-¡Espéranos, Kara Nii-san!- lograron alcanzarlo, deteniéndose a los pocos minutos cuando llegaron a un campo de béisbol. –¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Hiroko enarco una ceja, totalmente curiosa.

-Yo…bueno…- el chico desvió la vista. –Jyushimatsu conoció a unos chicos que le gustaban el béisbol tanto como a él y hace unos días lo invitaron a jugar…así que…me pidió que viniera a verlo y…yo se lo prometí…-

-No se diga más- ambos negaron con la cabeza, caminando hasta las gradas y sentamos en la parte más alta. –Esto será emocionante…nunca vi un juego de béisbol-

-¿En serio?- Kara sonrío. –Pues, solo diré, que no tendrán oportunidad contra my little Jyushimatsu- hincho el pecho con orgullo. El juego transcurrió con tranquilidad, el lugar lleno de los gritos de quienes lo miraban con emoción. –¡Vamos Jyushimatsu!- alentó, faltaba poco para terminar el juego. Hiroko lo miro de reojo, sonriendo al ver la alegría pintada en el rostro del chico. Se levantó, respiro profundo y…

-¡Adelante Jyushimatsu, tu puedes!- Kara rio y entre ambos gritaron, abrazándose cuando el equipo en el que estaba el Matsuno gano.

-Eso fue divertido- rio Hiroko caminando junto a los mayores.

-¿Quieres hablar con él?- pregunto Hiro al ver que Kara se detenía y veía a su hermano, quien festejaba junto al equipo entre risas y gritos.

-N-No…yo…- Kara se mordió la lengua, sus dedos pasando con nerviosismo entre su cabello. –Quiero esperar un poco más…aun no…no me siento del todo preparado para hablar con alguno de ellos-

-No te preocupes, te entendemos- sonrío ella.

-Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo lo que quieras- asintió Hiro.

-Gracias my friends- Kara se sintió totalmente feliz. –Ahora vamos a casa, my dear Pikachu me está esperando-

-Suertudos…- gruño ella. –Me tengo que ir, tengo que abrir la tienda que ya son las cuatro y media- salió corriendo rápidamente, perdiéndose entre la gente.

-Creo que solo somos tú y yo, Kara- empezaron nuevamente la caminata.

-Creo que sí- se quedó unos minutos en silencio. –¿Vamos a molestar a Chibita?- pregunto de la nada.

-Claro, no creo que se enoje…mucho- ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, pensando en cómo despertar al más bajo de su siesta.


	6. Algunos problemas

**Nota de Mica: ¡Hola gente! He aquí otro capítulo que espero que les guste ¡Los quiero! XD**

* * *

Choromatsu dejó escapar un suspiro, colgando la llamada y metiendo su celular en su bolsillo.

-¿Dónde esta vez?- pregunto Totty a su lado mirándolo de reojo.

-A pocas cuadras de aquí, entrando a un restaurante- se levantó, peinándose un poco sus cabellos negros.

-¿Otra vez?- enarco una ceja. –Es la quinta vez esta semana-

-Lo sé…- se cambió rápidamente la remera. –…pero mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no creer?- sonrío con algo de tristeza.

-Si…- vio al otro a punto de salir de la habitación. –Choromatsu Nii-san…-

-No se lo digas a Jyushimatsu- lo miro de reojo. –No creo que…se sienta bien si…-

-Lo entiendo- asintió rápidamente. –Cuídate Nii-san y…avísanos si pasa algo-

-Sí, no te preocupes Totty- murmuro, para después apurarse a llegar a la entrada y ponerse sus zapatos, saliendo de la casa a toda prisa. Corrió, esquivando rápidamente a la gente e ignorando lo que estos susurraban a su espalda. Llego al lugar, asomándose ligeramente y decepcionándose al no encontrar a quien buscaba. Suspiro, empezando esta vez una caminata tranquila. No quería volver a casa, no para decirles que había sido otro tonta falsa alarma y ver como ellos se entristecían. Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta una tienda conocida pero que estaba cerrada por ser temprano. Decidido, se sentó en la banca que estaba en frente y se puso sus auriculares, una tonada de su cantante favorita sonando en sus oídos y tranquilizándolo un poco.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _-¡Chicos!- todos se sobresaltaron, viendo a Todomatsu entrar corriendo. Se detuvo frente a ellos, su ropa estaba algo desarreglada y tenía las mejillas rojas por la carrera._

 _-Totty, tranquilo- Oso se levantó, apoyando su mano en la espalda del menor y mirándolo con preocupación._

 _-¡Lo vi!- respiro profundamente._

 _-¿Qué…?- se le quedaron viendo tensos y con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _-¡Lo vi, se los juro!- dejo que el mayor lo sentara en el piso, cerca de los demás. –Yo…yo…-_

 _-¿Estás seguro?- se animó a preguntar Choromatsu._

 _-¡Muy seguro!- asintió con decisión. –Fui al centro con mis amigos y uno de ellos lo vio entrar a una de las tiendas…yo…lo seguí y lo llame…- miro hacia abajo, sus puños apretándose sobre sus rodillas. –Él se volteo…se veía asustado al verme…pero corrió y lo perdí de vista entre la gente…-_

 _-Tranquilo Totty…- Oso le palmeo la espalda, todos quedándose callados al ver al menor llorar. –…lo encontraremos, lo prometo- todos asintieron, sin decir nada más._

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Choro suspiro, ninguno de ellos perdía la esperanza de que él volviera con ellos, una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro y diciendo sus palabras graciosas. Lo habían visto tantas veces pero no podían alcanzarlo. Frunció el ceño, recordó que no hace muchos días atrás Jyushimatsu llego a la casa emocionado y muy alegre, gritando que había ganado y que había lo había visto a él entre la gente, sonriéndole y animándole en las gradas.

 _-"Nii-san cumplió su promesa"-_ el rostro Jyushimatsu se le vino a la mente, sonriendo como siempre pero con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. _–"Él volverá, yo lo sé"-_

-¿Matsuno-san?- Choro salto, los auriculares volando junto a su celular al suelo. –Lo siento, no quise asustarte- ella se agacho, agarrando el aparato y mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa.

-No, yo…estaba distraído- el chico se levantó, rascándose la nuca.

-Me di cuenta- rio ligeramente. –Cuando dijiste que te gustaba el verde, no pensé que lo tendrías en todos lados- rio dándole el móvil y el auricular verde. Choro agarro sus cosas, metiéndolas en su bolsillo y sonriendo con nerviosismo. –Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí temprano?-

-Lo siento Hiroko-chan, es que…- desvió la vista. –…no puedo volver a casa todavía-

-No te preocupes, igual me gusta la compañía- abrió la puerta, haciendo pasar al chico y dejando sus cosas tras el mostrados. –Y dime, ¿pelea entre hermanos?- le dio la espalda para cambiar el cartel.

-Algo así…¿puedo contarte algo?- ella se quedó quieta, mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

-¿Eso te hará sentir mejor?- el asintió. –Pues habla- se sentó tras el mostrador, palmeando la silla a su lado. Choro suspiro, sentándose.

-¿Sabes que mis hermanos y yo somos sextillizos?- ella asintió rápidamente. –Hace unas semanas, mi segundo hermano mayor salió y…no volvió- Choro apoyo sus codos en sus piernas, ocultando su rostro en sus manos. –Me siento fatal…s-sé que en parte es mi culpa…nuestra culpa…s-sé que él p-podría no volver y que está en todo su derecho pero…- sollozo, su cuerpo temblando visiblemente. –Nos hace falta…todos lo estamos buscando…lo hemos visto muchas veces pero…¡él huye!- ella lo miro con preocupación. –T-Tengo miedo…de que él no vuelva…-

-Choromatsu…- ella apoyo su mano en su espalda, sintiéndolo temblar con fuerza. –Él volverá, los quiere mucho como para dejarlos solos-

-¿C-Como p-puedes estar tan s-segura?- levanto ligeramente la mirada.

-Porque yo lo conozco- le sonrío enormemente. –Él siempre hablaba de ustedes con mucho cariño y admiración, los tenía en un altar prácticamente- rio ligeramente. –Estoy muy segura de que él volverá con ustedes en algún momento-

-Mentira…- ella se tensó, viendo como el otro volvía a entristecerse. –Han pasado dos meses y él no volvió…no volverá- rio tristemente. –Siempre pensamos que él estaría ahí, que no importa lo que hagamos o digamos, Karamatsu estaría con nosotros…pero esta vez…si la cagamos- enterró su rostro en sus manos. –La cagamos completamente…-

-Sé que volverá con ustedes porque él me lo dijo- los ojos de Choro se abrieron de golpe. –Vino aquí hace unos días y hablo conmigo: dijo que necesitaba tiempo para sentirse bien pero que volvería- le sonrío con confianza.

-¿R-Realmente…hablaste con él?- Hiroko asintió con firmeza.

-Sip- puso su mano sobre su corazón, guiñándole un ojo.

-Yo…creo que me siento…un poco mejor- la puerta de la tienda se abrió, un grupo de chicos entrando.

-Eso es bueno- sonrío levantándose y dándole de manera disimulada un pañuelo de tela. –¡Hola y bienvenidos a Info-chan! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- se acercó al grupo, sonriéndoles enormemente. Choro miro el pañuelo que la chica le dio, una temblorosa sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

 ** _Más tarde, esa noche_**

-Sí, ya lo sé…ya entendí…- un suspiro salió de la boca de Choro, sonriendo ante la voz preocupada del otro lado del teléfono. –Ya, perdón por no avisarte nada Totty…en estos momentos estoy volviendo a casa…si, hablaremos hasta que…- se quedó callado cuando tres hombres aparecieron frente a él. Retrocedió, deteniéndose al ver de reojo que lo tenían rodeado. –Lo siento Totty, tengo que cortar- guardo el celular rápidamente.

-Danos todo lo que tienes y consideraremos no acerté daño- gruño uno de ellos. Choro no se lo pensó, corriendo e intentando esquivarlos, arrepintiéndose cuando sintió un tirón del cuello de su remera y pronto se encontró en el piso.

-Mala idea chico- Choro se acurruco en el piso, tapándose la cabeza con los brazos y sintiendo las primeras patadas en su cuerpo. De la nada, los golpes se detuvieron. Pudo escuchar pasos rápidos y gritos. Su cabeza adolorida fue dejada sobre algo firme pero blando.

-Matsuno-san…Matsuno-san…- la voz se oía ligeramente lejana. –Choromatsu…¿estás bien?-

-Hiroko…- entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansado. Todos los demás ruidos se oían lejanos. –T-Tengo…sueño-

-Lo sé- ella le sonrío. –Duerme tranquilo, estas a salvo- Choro asintió, sintiendo las caricias que ella le daba en el cabello. Respiro profundo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. Nos vemos de nuevo

**Mica: ¡Hola gente! He vuelto y les quiero decir que, ¡faltan poco capítulos para el final! Espero q les guste del capítulo de hoy, los quiero y ¡adiós! ^_^**

* * *

-Agh…- Choro gimió, abriendo lentamente los ojos pero cerrándolos cuando una luz lo segó por un momento. –¿D-Dónde estoy?-

-En mi casa, tonto~- un rostro sonriente cubrió sus ojos de la luz.

-¿Hi-Hiroko?- ella rio, ayudándolo a sentarse lentamente. –Me duele todo…-

-Es normal, recibiste una buena paliza de parte de esos tontos- se sentó a su lado. –Por suerte pasábamos por ahí y escuchamos el ruido porque si no, estarías peor-

-Gracias- dejo escapar un suspiro. –¿Qué hora es?-

-Creo que…once y pico- ella se encogió de hombros.

-¡¿De la mañana?!- se alarmo al ver que asentía. –¡Maldición! Mis hermanos van a matarme-

-No te preocupes- Hiroko sonrió. –Ocupe tu teléfono para avisarles que tenías una junta del club de fans de Nya-chan y que no volverías hasta mucho después-

-Little girl, ¿has visto mi uniforme? No recuerdo donde esta y tengo que estar haya antes de las doce- Kara entro a la sala, demasiado concentrado en buscar su ropa.

-Nii-san…- rio ella, negando lentamente con la cabeza. –Lo dejaste dentro del armario de Onii-chan porque en el tuyo no entraba-

-¡Cierto!- rio Kara. –¡Thanks sister!-

-¿Ka…Karamatsu?- Choro no lo podía creer, frente a sus ojos, parado y mirándolo fijamente estaba su hermano desaparecido, aquel que habían estado buscando día tras día. –¡Karamatsu!- ignorando por completo el dolor de su maltratado cuerpo, se lanzó hacia él. Kara reacciono, avanzando y apretando a su hermano contra su cuerpo, sintiendo que temblaba y se aferraba con fuerza.

-Tranquilo brother…todo está bien…- pronto, se encontraban en el piso sin soltarse, los sollozos de Choro rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo! Nunca fue en serio lo que dijimos, lo juro- Choro sollozo. –N-Nunca quisimos que te fueras de nuestras vidas sin decir nada…nunca fue nuestra intención lastimarte- se separó, acariciando las mejillas de su hermano con dulzura. Se rio ligeramente, era real, no era un sueño. Beso la frente de Kara, quien ya tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. –S-Sé…Sé que no merecemos tu perdón u otra oportunidad…s-solo te lo suplico…¡no te vayas así!- junto sus frentes. –No te vayas otra vez…por favor-

-E-Esta bien- Kara sonrío con nerviosismo. –He-ermano, yo…no creo estar listo para…-

-No me importa- le corto rápidamente, el ceño fruncido con determinación. –Sé que no volverás ahora a casa pero seguiremos en contacto…¿verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- sonrío ligeramente. –No me gusta abandonar a un Karamatsu boy-

-Y estoy feliz de ser uno- ambos rieron. –Me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello- lo despeino entre risas.

-Gracias- se quedaron sentados ahí, en silencio, sin saber en qué momento se habían quedado solo en la sala. –¿Cómo…están los demás?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-No muy bien- estiro las piernas, haciendo una mueca cuando el dolor volvió de golpe a su cuerpo. –Osomatsu está más protector y vigilante con todos; Jyushimatsu sigue siendo enérgico pero siempre va al techo con tu guitarra a cierta hora y canta en voz baja; Ichimatsu está más retraído que antes y no ha salido nada más que cuando hacen un aviso de ti; en cuanto a Todomatsu ya no sale tan seguido pero siempre está atento a un aviso-

-¿Aviso?- enarco una ceja. –¿Qué aviso?-

-¿No lo viste?- agarro su teléfono, buscando algo rápidamente y mostrándoselo a su hermano: era una anuncio con las palabras "¿Me viste? Si lo hiciste, solo llama al número por favor" y tenía una foto a color suya con una gran sonrisa. –Totty y Jyushi se unieron para hacerlo, usaron la foto tuya de nuestra última navidad-

-Lo siento…tire mi celular por una ventana- sonrío con nerviosismo. –He estado algo…desconectado desde que me fui de casa-

-Lo sé- se quedaron en silencio un momento. –Sé que no estás listo para volver a casa pero…¿puedes hablar con Jyushi y Totty? Han estado muy deprimidos-

-Me encantaría hablar con ellos- sonrío enormemente. –Quizás, dentro de unos días, podamos juntarnos todos-

-Ya lo creo- se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¡Ho cielos!- Kara se levantó de golpe al ver su reloj de muñeca. –¡Llegare tarde!- se revolvió sus cabellos con fuerza.

-¡No te preocupes Kara!- Hiroko salió de su habitación, vistiendo un pantalón negro, zapatillas del mismo color en sus manos y una remera manga corta de color verde claro. –Yo iré hoy, ya le he avisado a Kise-kun y dijo que no habría problema- se sentó en la entrada, poniéndose el calzado y parándose de un salto a terminar.

-Pero little girl…eso no es necesario- se le acerco. –Es mi trabajo, yo comprometí con Kise y…-

-¡Ho cállate!- ella le sonrío enormemente, agarrando su cartera y poniéndose de manera cruzada. –Yo encargare, me he levantado con muchos ánimos- reviso rápidamente sus cosas. –También encargare de la tienda hoy-

-¿Estas segura, Hiroko?- Hiro se acercó, mirándola de brazos cruzados. –Puedo hacerme cargo si quieres-

-Nop, hoy es mi turno- abrió la puerta, dándoles una última y gran sonrisa. –¡Nos vemos en la noche Kara y Onii-chan! ¡Cuídate Matsuno-san!- salió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Ella está bien?- pregunto lentamente Choro.

-No lo sé- Kara hizo una mueca. –Me preocupa su forma de actuar-

-No te preocupes…- Hiro apoyo su mano en su hombro, sonriéndole ligeramente. –Hiroko solo necesita distraer su mente y luego volverá a la normalidad-

-Si tú lo dices- suspiro ligeramente. –Entonces brother…¿Cuándo veremos a los demás?-

-Podemos almorzar juntos- sonrío Choro.

-Diviértete Kara, yo iré a visitar a Chibita- Hiro les guiño un ojo. –Nos vemos más tarde y recuerda…-

-¡No llegare tarde!- sonrío enormemente Kara.

-¿Y…?- el mayor enarco una ceja.

-¡Y no olvidare mi llave otra vez!- rio Kara algo avergonzado.

-Buen chico- le revolvió el cabello. –Adiós a ambos y pásenla bien- salió por la puerta y la cerro tras de sí.

-Te has…adaptado bastante bien- el Matsuno vestido de verde se removió en su lugar, algo incómodo.

-Sip- asintió con una sonrisa. –Vámonos brother, encontremos un lindo lugar para comer con mis queridos Jyushi y Totty-

-Está bien- lo siguió a paso lento, sonriendo en todo momento. Tenia a su hermano a su lado y no lo dejaría escapar esta vez.


	8. Cansancio y maquillaje

**Mica: ¡FALTA POCO PARA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO! XD ^_^**

* * *

-Cuando me dijiste que reemplazarías a ese dulce ángel, no pensé que lo harías por todo el mes Hiroko-chan~- Kise suspiro con cansancio al no recibir respuesta. –Quizás…aproveche que tu estas trabajando para salir con tu hermano o con Kara, aun no me decido totalmente- bufo ligeramente. –Hiroko, no tiene gracia molestarte si tu no me contestas- gruño interponiéndose en su camino cuando quiso salir de la cocina.

-Estoy algo ocupada para pelear contigo, Kise-kun- lo esquivo rápidamente, agarrando la bandeja dejada en una mesa.

-¡Alto ahí, niña!- se interpuso en su camino, sacándole un bufido a la menor. –¿Qué clase de actitud es esta? No has tomado tu descanso en ningún momento desde que trabajas aquí, además…- con los ojos entrecerrados, se lamio el pulgar y lo paso con algo de fuerza por debajo de los ojos de la chica. –¿Esto es maquillaje?-

-Soy una chica, ¿Qué más esperabas?- rodo los ojos.

-¡Pero tú lo odias! Siempre dijiste que era una pérdida de tiempo- se cruzó de brazos. –¡¿Y esas son ojeras?!-

-¡No grites, tonto!- saco algo de su bolsillo, poniéndoselo y ocultando las marcas bajo sus ojos.

-¡¿Cuánta de esta porquería tienes en la cara?!- gruño arrebatándole el objeto.

-¡¿Eso importa?!- respiro profundo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Por lo menos usa un corrector de ojeras, esta cosa se quita con facilidad- gruño molesto, poniendo el maquillaje en su bolsillo.

-No puedo…- hizo un puchero. –Onii-chan lo escondió y no le he encontrado…- suspiro y lo miro de frente. –Escucha, hablaremos después. Aún tengo trabajo que hacer y…- alguien la abrazo, interrumpiéndola.

-¡Hello, little girl!- Kara le sonreía dulcemente.

-Hola hermanita- Hiro la despeino, sonriéndole con diversión.

-Chicos…¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Venimos a verte, my Karamatsu Girl- Kara sonrío enormemente, se veía mucho más feliz que hace unos meses.

-Comeremos algo, ¿nos acompañas?- pregunto Hiro con tranquilidad.

-Yo…- otra vez, unos brazos la rodearon con fuerza y la levantaron. Un ligero grito salió de su boca, llevando sus manos a los hombros ajenos.

-¡Hola~!- le saludo con entusiasmo un rostro muy conocido y con una enorme sonrisa.

-J-Jyushi…Jyushimatsu-san…- murmuro lentamente. Sus pies tocaron el suelo pero el chico no la soltó. –¿P-Por qué…?-

-¡Hiroko-chan cuido de Nii-san, así que ahora es mi amiga!- rio separándose un poco de ella, para después volver a abrasarla. Kise enarco una ceja, viendo como Hiroko enterraba su rostro en la tela amarilla y se aferraba a él. Puede notar perfectamente que sus manos tiemblan.

-Hiroko, es bueno verte- Choro se le acerca con una gran sonrisa, su hermano Totty siguiéndole pero con los ojos pegados a su teléfono.

-Choromatsu…- sonrío ligeramente, separándose del chico vestido de amarillo. –No te he visto en un tiempo, ya no apareciste por Info-Chan…- se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con diversión. –Espero que no estés comprando en otro lugar…sé dónde vives-

-No me atrevería a remplazar a Info-Chan- rio, negando rápidamente.

-Eso espero- asintió, agarrando la bandeja olvidada a su lado. Totty la miro, acercándose y escaneándole con los ojos. –¿He?-

-Gracias por cuidar a mi tonto hermano, Hiroko- sonrío con dulzura. Agarro su mano, dándole un ligero apretón. –En serio, nos hubiéramos vuelto locos sin él-

-N-No es problema- rio con nerviosismo.

-Entonces…¿nos acompañaras a comer, my sister?- pregunto Kara con una gran sonrisa.

-Este…no sé…t-tengo mucho trabajo y…hay mucha gente que está entrando…y…- hizo una mueca al ver que la sonrisa del chico se borraba lentamente. –Nii-san, yo…- un nudo se formó en su garganta al llamarlo así. Abrió la boca para decir otra cosa pero un brazo apareció de la nada, rodeándole los hombros.

-No se preocupen mi amigos, ella estará con ustedes en un momento- Kise les sonrío, guiñándole un ojo. –Solo se las robare unos segundos y ya se las devuelvo- la arrastro sin dejarla oponerse, dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina del lugar. –Muy bien niña, ultima oportunidad: ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?-

-Creo que sé que es lo que pasa- Hiro entro, cerrando la puerta tras ella y apoyando su espalda contra ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es solo que…- ella se sentó, frotándose los brazos con nerviosismo. –Nii-san ya estuvo en el hospital otras veces, siempre heridos por ellos…pero esta vez…fue mucho peor- hizo un mueca. –Él no quería comer…no quería salir…por un momento, pensé que no saldría adelante…que tan solo seguiría hundiéndose en su poso de tristeza- desvió la mirada. –Pero ellos aparecieron…disculpándose a los gritos…suplicando su perdón y atención…se veían muy arrepentidos- trago con fuerza. –¿Y si es todo un juego? ¿Y si tan solo se disculpan por qué piensan que es lo correcto? ¿Y si lo vuelven a decepcionas y esta vez…y esta vez no podemos ayudarlo a salir adelante?- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella se las seco rápidamente con su pañuelo oculto en su bolsillo, sacándose en el proceso el maquillaje.

-Hiroko…- Hiro se le acerco, agachándose frente a ella y acariciándole la mejilla con cariño, sonriéndole ligeramente cuando logro que lo mirara. –Kara es un adulto, sabe lo que hace-

-Y-Ya lo sé pero…¡pero él es de la familia también!- se apartó del mayor. –Hace años que lo es…Nii-san siempre está para nosotros y nosotros para él-

-Es cierto- asintió con tranquilidad. –Lo ayudamos en todo lo que podemos, incluso cuando él se niega a dejarnos- rieron ligeramente.

-Pero…¿y si hago algo malo…o digo algo que no tengo que decir?- se froto la manos con fuerza. –¿Y si arruino su única oportunidad de que sus hermanos lo amen de verdad? ¿Y si…?-

-Detente, niña- Kise le tapó la boca rápidamente. –No tienes que pensar en eso…solo tienes que relajarte y disfrutar de tu vida- le sonrío enormemente.

-Creo…que tienes razón- suspiro levemente. –¿Ellos saben que yo…?-

-¿Qué lo llamas hermano?- Hiro enarco una ceja, sonriendo con diversión. –Sip, lo saben…y déjame decirte que no les molesta ni un poco- ella asintió, murmurando algo entre dientes. –Hiroko Hayashi…- ella lo miro fijamente. –…quiero que comas con nosotros, que vuelvas a casa y duermas unas cuantas horas, de la tienda me encargare yo de ahora en adelante por unos cuantos días-

-¡NO!- se sobresaltó. –T-Te prometo que dormiré todo el fin de semana pero déjame completar la semana de trabajo…por favor- lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Está bien- no estaba del todo convencido. Suspiro y busco en su bolsillo. Agarro las manos de su hermana entre las suyas, depositando algo en su palma. –Lávate la cara y ponte esto, ya pareces un zombi con esa cara- le revolvió el cabello. –Te espero con los demás- salió del lugar.

-Eres una niña muy tonta, ¿sabes?- Kise la miro con diversión.

-Lo sé…- rio al ver el corrector de ojeras entre sus manos.

-Me debes una cita con tu hermano- el rubio rio cuando ella lo miro de reojo.

-¿Y eso?- enarco una ceja.

-No sé…solo sé que me debes una cita con él- llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-En tus más hermosos sueños- ella rodo los ojos.

-Ho, vamos…- bufo ligeramente. –¿Ni siquiera puedo robarme a unos de los hermanos del pequeño ángel?-

-Nop- negó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mezquina…- gruño ligeramente.

-Y a mucha honra- sus risas llenaron la habitación.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Hiroko- le palmeo el hombro.

-Lo sé…- sonrío enormemente. –Es bueno volver-


	9. Problemas y desmayos

**Mica: Nos estamos acercando al final ^_^. Espero que este capítulo les guste, nos vemos y ¡adiós! XD**

* * *

Osomatsu e Ichimatsu entraron a una tienda, escaneando a las personas a su alrededor.

-¿Seguro que están aquí?- pregunto el menor, quien tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y su barbijo puesto.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!- se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar ofendido. –Esta es su tienda favorita y si no está en casa, tiene que estar aquí- se acercaron al mostrador, enarcando una ceja: una chica estaba sentada detrás, sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su rostro enterrado en ellos. Parecía…dormida. –Oye…- Oso acerco su mano y le palmeo la cabeza ligeramente, intentando despertarla.

-¡YO NO FUI!- se levantó de golpe y gracias a ese brusco movimiento, se fue para atrás. Agito los brazos, en un triste intento de recuperar el equilibrio, pero termino chocando su nuca contra el piso. –Auch…- murmuro con sus manos en la zona golpeada. Oso hizo una mueca, mientras que Ichi escondía con su barbijo una sonrisa de burla.

-Lo siento, no fue para asustarte- una mano apareció frente a los ojos de la chica.

-No es ningún problema- Hiroko acepto la mano y se levantó lentamente. –Yo no debería estar durmiendo en el…trabajo…- quedo sorprendida al levantar la vista y verlos. –¡M-MATSUNO-SAN!- intento dar un paso hacia atrás, sus pies torpes tropezando con la silla aun tirada en el piso.

-Tranquila…- Oso la sujeta rápidamente, sonriéndole ligeramente.

-L-Lo siento…- se suelta del agarre y con las manos temblorosas, se agacha para poner bien la silla. –L-Lo siento m-mucho, n-no suelo ser tan torpe…- empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa. Cerró la boca al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole un poco el cabello.

-No te preocupes- Oso le mostro una gran sonrisa. –Todo el mundo tiene un mal día-

-M-Mucha razón- rio ligeramente. –Y…¿Qué los trae por aquí, Matsuno-san?- pregunto sentándose, esta vez un poco más tranquila.

-Somos Osomatsu e Ichimatsu…no es necesario el "Matsuno-san"- el mayor se encogió de hombros. –Buscamos a nuestros tres hermanos…¿has visto a aluno de ellos?- le sonrío.

-He…pues…etto…- se froto el brazo con nerviosismo. –Mi hermano tenía una convención en el centro y bueno…me prohibió ir por no dormir durante los últimos meses…así que ellos se ofrecieron a ir y él acepto- dejo escapar un profundo bostezo, sus últimas palabras sonando adormiladas. –Así que hoy…son sus ayudantes…y no sé a qué hora…ellos volverán- se refregó ligeramente los ojos, le estaba empezando a costar mantenerlos abiertos.

-Oye…no te ves muy bien- Oso hizo una mueca.

-Estoy…bien- le sonrío sin energía. –Lo mejor será que cierre, ya es hora del almuerzo y…tendría que apurarme un poco…dentro de poco empieza…mi turno en el restaurante- murmuro levantándose lentamente, notando en ese momento que ya no había nadie además de ellos en la tienda. Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, para después observar a la chica con mano temblorosa cerrar con llave la puerta del lugar. Guardo las llaves en su bolso, parándose derecha y dándoles una gran sonrisa a los hermanos.

-Se parece…a él- ambos hicieron una mueca ante el gesto falso, el rostro de su hermano desaparecido viniéndoseles a la mente.

-M-Me tengo que ir chicos- bostezo, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. –Lamento…que ellos no estuvieran aquí- parpadeo repetidas veces cuando su vista se empezó a nublar.

-Oi…- Ichi, siendo el más cercano, estiro los brazos y la sujeto lo mejor que pudo, evitando su caída. Las piernas de Hiroko temblaban con fuerza, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento.

-L-Lo siento…Karamatsu Nii-san- murmuro con una triste sonrisa. Con un suspiro tembloroso, su cuerpo entero se relajó y cayó. Ichi, estático, se dejó caer de rodillas con la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos. Ambos quedaron en silencio, sin prestar atención a los ojos que se posaban sobre ellos. Oso, con la vista baja y los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo, se agacho al lado de su hermano.

-Vamos Ichimatsu…- la subió a su espalda y se levantó, empezando a caminar. El de morado parpadeo, reaccionando y levantándose.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto cuando alcanzo a su hermano, acomodándose el barbijo con la mano algo temblorosa. Ichi gruño cuando no recibió respuesta pero se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando a la chica murmurar cosas al azar.

 ** _Salto de escena_**

Hiroko sintió como lentamente sus sentidos volvían, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su cabeza le estaba matando. Respiro profundo, parpadeando rápidamente para aclarar su vista.

-¡NII-SAN!- sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando los recueros la invadieron, sentándose rápidamente pero arrepintiéndose al sentir una punzada en la cabeza.

-Veo que despertaste- Hiro estaba sentado a su lado, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-Onii-chan…- se miraron fijamente, hasta que él suspiro.

-Confié en ti, Hiroko- ella hizo una mueca ante la tristeza en la voz de su hermano. –Confié en tu palabra de que estabas bien…que podrías terminar la semana-

-Lo siento…- murmuro.

-Lo sé…pero eso no arregla nada- negó con la cabeza. –No volverás a trabajar hasta que estés totalmente bien, ¿soy claro?- ella asintió rápidamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- enarco una ceja al escuchar gritos.

-Son Karamatsu y sus hermanos- ella se tensó. –Ellos fueron con Chibita y él me llamo a mi…vine urgentemente y…ellos vieron a Karamatsu conmigo- Hiro se rasco la nuca, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. –Han estado peleando desde entonces, Chibita intenta detenerlos pero no le está yendo muy bien- observo como su hermana se levantada y prácticamente abría con fuerza la puerta, caminando a paso veloz hacia la sala.

-¡Eres un maldito!- Oso era sostenido por sus hermanos, mientras que Karamatsu estaba encogido prácticamente contra la pared y parado detrás de Chibita.

-L-Lo siento…- Kara tembló, haciéndola reaccionar.

-¡B-Basta, por favor!- se interpuso, moviendo las manos frente a ella con nerviosismo. –Esto no tiene que ser así, yo…-

-¡Tú no te metas!- el mayor logro liberar una de sus manos, utilizándola para empujar a la chica a un lado. Hiroko quedo sentada ahí, viéndolos con gran sorpresa. Sus puños se empezaron a cerrar, al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía lentamente.

 ** _¡PLAFF!_**

Todos quedaron en silencio, escuchándose tan solo la respiración agitada de la cica.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!- gruño con odio. –¡NO TIENES DERECHO A RECLAMAR NADA!-

-¡Es MI hermano!- gruño de igual manera Osomatsu con la marca de una mano en una de sus mejillas. –¡Por supuesto que tengo derecho!-

-¿A si? Entonces…¿Dónde estaban SUS HERMANOS cuando él estaba triste? ¿Dónde estaban cuando era molestado por compañeros de escuela mucho mayores? ¿Dónde estaba cuando estaba prácticamente delirando de fiebre?- ella apretó un poco más los puños. –¿Dónde estaban cuando el visitaba el hospital…o cuando intentó suicidarse al no soportar los abusos constantes?- no recibió respuesta. –¡No tienen derecho a reclamarle nada!- con esas últimas palabras, su cuerpo empezó a balancearse.

-¡Hiroko!- Chibita se lanzó, atajando la cabeza de la chica cuanto ella cayo.

-Little girl…- Kara se acercó rápidamente, viéndola respirar con tranquilidad.

-Escúchenme…- Hiro los miro a todos con seriedad. –…sé muy bien que no están en una cómoda situación y que tiene mucho de qué hablar pero eso no lo harán aquí- miro de reojo a la chica inconsciente. –Nos iremos ahora mismo y, mientras mi hermana es revisada, todos ustedes podrán reclamar lo que quieran y discutir cómo quiere…¿quedo claro?-

-C-Claro…- Hiro alzo a su hermana y empezó a caminar, escuchan los pasos de los demás detrás. Suspiro ligeramente, deseándole suerte a Karamatsu en su mente.


	10. ¡Juntos de nuevo!

**Mica: Otro capítulo y muy cerca del final ^_^**

 **PD: Lamento el final de este capitulo pero lo demás sera para el siguiente XD**

* * *

-¿Cómo esta…?- Kara se levanto rápidamente, acercándose al mayor apenas abrió la puerta.

-Ella está bien, débil por la falta de alimento y sueño- se rasco ligeramente el cuello, dejando escapar un suspiro. –La…La mantendrán esta noche aquí-

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?- Chibita se cruzó de brazos.

-Le darán las vitaminas y nutrientes que le faltan mientras duerme- miro por sobre su hombro, sus ojos fijos en su hermana dormida.

-Yo…- Kara abrió la boca, cerrándola cuando el otro negó con la cabeza.

-Ve con ellos- puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándolo con una sonrisa pero con seriedad. –Sé que quieres quedarte aquí a cuidarla pero no puedes, tienes que resolver las cosas con ellos- miro a los hermanos del menor, quienes se mantenían alegados y moviéndose con nerviosismo.

-P-Pero…- apretó los puños.

-Ella te va a necesitar…nos necesitara a todos- llevo su mano a la mejilla contraria y la acaricio con cariño. –Pero tú necesitas, antes que nada, arreglar las cosas con tus hermanos y recuperar a tu familia-

-¡No pienses tonterías, idiota!- hablo Chibita al ver que el otro quería oponerse. –Necesitaremos tu total atención en cuanto despierte- se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien- asintió, suspirando con resignación. –Yo…me iré y…¿nos vemos mañana?-

-Tenlo por seguro- le beso la frente, viendo al chico alegarse a paso lento. –Espero que las cosas entre ellos se solucione-

-Y yo espero que ese montón de idiotas no vuelva a meter la pata- gruño con el ceño fruncido.

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡NO TIENEN DERECHO A RECLAMAR NADA!-_ el rostro de aquella chica no desaparecía de la mente de ninguno de los cinco Matsuno. Los sextillizos entraron en silencio a la casa, sentándose todos en el piso y con la tensión rellenando la habitación. Nadie sabía que decir o hacer. _–¿Dónde estaban cuando intentó suicidarse…?-_ fruncieron el ceño ante esas palabras que hacían eco en sus mentes.

-Karamatsu…- Oso se relamió los labios, sin saber cómo continuar.

-¡Lo siento brothers!- se quedaron en silencio, viendo con gran sorpresa al chico. Kara estaba arrodillado, sus puños apretados sobre sus piernas y tenía la cabeza baja, los ojos firmemente apretados. –J-Jamás quise que todo esto pasara…no quería causar ningún problema…yo solo…- trago con fuerza. –…quería que ustedes fueran felices…- esa frase basto para romper sus corazones y hacerlos reaccionar.

-¡IDIOTA!- Kara se sobresaltó, temblando ante el sonido de las manos de su hermano mayor chocar con fuerza contra la mesa que tenían en el medio. –¡AGH!- se revolvió el cabello con desesperación. –¡¿Cómo mierda puedes decir todo eso?!-

-¿Cómo puedes disculparte…cuando la culpa la tenemos nosotros?- Totty murmuro lentamente.

-¿Cómo puedes esperar que seamos felices…si tú no estás con nosotros?- Choro apretó la tela de su buzo.

-Bakamatsu…- Ichi desvió la vista. Jyushi, extrañamente, se quedó en silencio y con la vista baja.

-¿He?- ladeo la cabeza, mirando a sus hermanos con curiosidad.

-Escucha…- Oso suspiro, intentando calmarse. –…somos los peores hermanos que pueden existir…lo sabemos y eso se tiene que recalcar en esta situación- lo miro con el ceño fruncido. –Quiero que te graves esto de manera permanente en tu maldito y terco cerebro…- se levantó y se le acerco, arrodillándose frente a él y agarrándole de los hombros. –…nada de esto es tu culpa, es nuestra. Nosotros fuimos los que no supimos cuidarte y no ver que tan importante eras para nosotros-

-¿Lo…Lo soy?- sus ojos brillaron con ilusión.

-¡Por supuesto que lo eres!- esta vez fui Choro quien se acercó, mirándole a los ojos con decisión. –Nos volvimos locos buscándote y ¿todavía lo preguntas?-

-Karamatsu Nii-san…te extrañamos mucho- sintió como Totty los abraza por la espalda, sus manos aferrándose a su ropa. –No vuelvas a irte…no puedes dejarnos de esa manera-

-Yo…los extrañe- murmuro lentamente. Sintió un golpe en su nuca, seguido de rápidamente una mano que le acariciaba el cuero cabelludo con dulzura. Kara miro de reojo, sonriendo con cariño al ver que había sido el chico vestido de morado.

 **-Nosotros también…-** hablo el gato psíquico en brazo de Ichi.

-¡NII-SAN!- Jyushi se les abalanzo. Oso y Choro se corrieron rápidamente, Kara dejando escapar un ligero bufido al sentir el cuerpo ajeno chocar contra el suyo. Jyushi lloraba a moco tendido, abrazándose a su cuerpo y enterrando su rostro en su hombro. Kara le palmeo la espalda con dulzura, su otra mano agarrando la del morado y sintiendo al menor de todos apretarlo con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿En serio intentaste…?- la voz de Choromatsu rompió el silencio. Ninguno quería hacer aquella pregunta pero necesitaban saberlo.

-Si…- no serviría de nada mentirles, no en ese punto. Los miro de reojo, viéndolos tensarse en sus lugares. –Fue hace unos años…Chibita, Hiro y Hiroko fueron quienes me salvaron…- sonrío con cariño. –Tomaron turnos durante todo un año para no dejarme solo en ningún momento- se rio ligeramente. –No me han dejado solo…nunca- los miro a los ojos, una mirada decidida. –Y espero que no les moleste pero yo no pienso abandonarlos-

-No te lo íbamos a pedir- negó Oso rápidamente. –Ellos son buenos…además, ella nos abrió los ojos- desvió la vista, su manos acariciando de manera distraída la mejilla antes marcada. –Con un muy buen golpe que gustaría agregar- sus risas llenaron por un momento la habitación.

-Iremos contigo a verla mañana, ¿te parece?- Totty se separó y lo miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En serio?- sonrío con emoción.

-Claro- Oso le guiño el ojo con diversión. –Ella y su hermano son tus amigos-

-Además de que te cuidaron- Choro se rasco ligeramente la nuca. –Les debemos mucho…además de una disculpa por gritar y hacer desastre en su casa-

-Cierto…me había olvidado de eso- el mayor suspiro.

-¡Gracias!- les sonrío con alegría. –Mejor comamos algo- Kara rio, levantándose de un salto. –Tengo mucha hambre~-

-Igual yo- Ichi se levantó también junto a los demás.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- Totty enarco una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Me ofende que pienses lo contrario, my dear brother- les sonrío con diversión.

-¡Comida!- Jyushi salto con alegría, sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de Kara y cargándolo sobre su hombro como si nada.

-¡Hey!- entre risas se dirigieron a la cocina, por primera vez en meses los seis hermanos juntos y sonrientes.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

-Karamatsu Nii-san, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Totty al verlo ponerse unas zapatillas negras. Vestía una remera negra con una calavera azul en frente, jean y una campera azulada.

-Iré a comprar unas cosas- reviso rápidamente sus bolsillos, verificando tener todo en su lugar. –Hiro me aviso que su hermana saldrá para el medio día, así que Chibita le preparara el almuerzo y yo comprare lo que necesita-

-Pensé que habías roto tu teléfono- Choro ladeo la cabeza, confundido.

-Lo hice- sonrió con nerviosismo. –My dear Ichimatsu me dio el suyo- saco el móvil morado de su bolsillo, volviéndolo a meter. Ichi se encogió de hombros ante la mirada que le dieron sus hermanos, restandole importancia y abrazando con un poco más de fuerza al gato que tenia entre sus brazos.

-Está lloviendo afuera…- Oso se le acerco, extendiéndole un paraguas. –¿No quieres que vayamos contigo?-

-No será necesario- negó rápidamente, agarrando lo que su hermano le daba. –Me encontrare con Hiro y la iremos a buscar- se rasco con nerviosismo la nuca. –Espero que no les moleste pero…haremos el almuerzo aquí-

-No será ningún problema- negó el otro. –Nosotros hicimos desastre en su casa, es lo menos que podemos hacer- llevo su manos a la nuca de su hermano, juntando sus frentes. –Solo…cuídate y vuelve pronto-

-¡Lo hare!- le sonrío con energía, dando media vuelta y agarrando sus llaves. –¡Volveré pronto!- cerro la puerta. Dejaron escapar un suspiro colectivo, tranquilos con aquellas últimas palabras. Oso se acercó a sus hermanos y apenas su trasero toco el sillón, alguien toco la puerta.

-Ve tu- empujo a Choro, quien cayó del sillón y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Idiota…- lo piso con fuerza, sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta al escuchar las maldiciones del mayor. Abrió la puerta y…se encontró con quien menos esperaba en esos momentos. –¿Hi…Hiroko?-

-Hola…- murmuro con una temblorosa sonrisa. Estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma y temblando con fuerza.


End file.
